Powered wheel chairs or power chairs are presently available incorporating electric motors powered by onboard rechargeable batteries. The chairs typically are powered by an electric motor through an appropriate transmission to drive two driving wheels. Other supporting wheels are strategically positioned around the base of the chair to maintain the chair in an upright position. The controls for moving the chair forward, rearward, or for turning are typically mounted on the right or left arm of the chair to enable the occupant to direct the chair in an appropriate direction and at an appropriate speed. Usually the controls incorporate a toggle that is operated by the occupant's fingers.
There are numerous systems described in the prior art for transporting a power chair in or on a vehicle. For example, electrical or hydraulic ramps supporting a platform that extends outwardly from a van have been shown to be appropriate to provide support for a power chair that is driven onto the platform and subsequently raised and moved into the vehicle. Alternatively, similar electric/hydraulic systems have been shown wherein a platform or bracket system is attached to the rear of the vehicle to permit the power chair to be driven onto or coupled to the apparatus; the apparatus subsequently lifts the chair into a temporary storage position to permit the vehicle to be driven with the power chair mounted at the rear thereof.
The above systems for transporting a power chair have been found to be satisfactory; however, the systems all require a dedicated vehicle. That is, the vehicle upon which the power chair is to be mounted or carried must be substantially modified to permit the support and carrying of the power chair. The modification of such vehicles can be very expensive; further, if the vehicles are to be rented, an auto leasing or renting company must invest in numerous modified vehicles each of which requires extensive and expensive modification. A fleet of such vehicles may not be economically feasible and the availability of such vehicles to transport a power chair are therefore not always available. Individuals that own/operate a power chair must also have their vehicle modified to accommodate the carrying of the power chair. During times that the vehicle requires service or is disabled for some reason, the occupant/owner is effectively “grounded” until the vehicle is repaired.